Undeniable
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Part of the Trinity Returns series, the flashbacks are based loosely on season three at present time it's the Duets competition then ends with one of the new characters getting stabbed and Santana starts investigating.
1. Chapter 1

_Undeniable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_Santana got up early in the morning she couldn't sleep and so as she got up, she pulled out her notebook and went over a couple things about who could have did that to Demi's car...She wrote names...__**JOAN, LORIE, DIANNA, JASMINE AND WILLIAM. **__She wrote the one number and circle next to Joan's name and saw Jasmine's name if she did this to hurt Demi this would be too extreme. She put the notebook down and crawl back in bed with Brittany as she remembered senior year when Brittany sang to her for a change. _

_**Flashback: Brittany and Santana Prelude to there first time as a couple**_

_**Santana was finally back into Glee and Brittany knew it was now or never. She was going to out herself to show her feelings for Santana as she gave her a big hug. "I want to sing a song to you. Don't hate me." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Your singing me a song." "If you don't want me..." Brittany said and Santana responded, "I want to hear it." Santana knew that everyone had the idea she was gay and so what the hell... **_

_**"Mr. Schuster I want a sing a song." Brittany said and Mr. Schuster wasn't going to talking about Sectionals this was a first for Brittany. She got up and sat down on the stool.**_

_**"All last year I missed you and you have shown me your feelings so many times. I want to do the same thing and show you what it was like not to have my sweet lady kisses." Brittany said..**_

_Brittany starts to sing a little pitchy_

_Slept in this room together_

_But now you're gone_

_And it's so quiet I turn the TV on_

_We lived in this room together_

_Remember, we painted the walls_

_Now time doesn't stand still_

_Though it crawls, it crawls_

_Brittany came off rocky-_

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_

_Cause if I do I'll always dream of you_

_Dreaming always deep_

_I miss you so why did I let you go_

_I never realized how much I was in love with you_

_Til you started sleeping with some one new_

_Last night i dreamed again_

_December and you were there_

_I cried and you kissed my face_

_And you still care, you still care_

_Brittany sings-_

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_

_Cause if I do I'll always dream of you_

_Dreaming always deep_

_I miss you so why did I let you go_

_Oh oh oh_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_**Santana got up because she knew the song.**_

_Santana Sings:_

_Lying alone in the darkness_

_With a memory in my head_

_There's a big hole where my heart is_

_And a lonely feeling rolling around my bed_

_**Santana gave Brittany such a hug and Quinn had a big smile on her face because she's seemed them through the years this was long overdue. As the rest of Glee feels the same...**_

_Santana Sings: _

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_

_Brittany Sings:_

_Cause if I do I'll always dream of you_

_Dreaming always deep_

_I miss you so why did I let you go_

_Brittany and Santana Sings-_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_**"Don't ever leave again." Brittany said and Santana just kissed her as everyone clapped. "I'm gay and this is my girl, any questions?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I think I speak for everyone except for Kurt when I say, it's about time." "I second that." Quinn said. **_

_Quinn's senior year was a meltdown for her as she got another picture of Beth thanks to Rachel who was rebuilding a relationship with her mother. She gave another one to her reluctantly after the hot sauce incident thanks to Rachel being persistent._

_She didn't know how is that Rachel still loves her after that, Rachel understands why she's the way she is and in her right mind Quinn wouldn't do that. Quinn hasn't been off her medication her theparist said that she needs to understand why she hid her feelings for Rachel. Why it caused her to bully her? How the hell are they together? She doesn't get it sometimes but she's happy for it and a better person._

_**Prelude to Quinn and Artie meeting after school...Rachel and Finn's night- **_

_Will introduced the second annual duets contest and pick them from a hat. _

_**Finn and Rachel **_

_**Puck and Brittany**_

_**Santana and Blaine**_

_**Kurt and Tina **_

_**Artie and Quinn**_

_**Mecedres and her guy...**_

_It took a lot of convincing for Mecedres and her man to come back after the diva-off which resulted in Mecedres beating Rachel. So as Kurt walked pass Rachel giving her the silent treatment for running for class president, he was still pissed. Finn saw his girlfriend still sad and walked over to hug him._

_"What time you get off of work?" Rachel asked and Finn told her that he will come over tonight. "I could cook something." Rachel said and added, "Or order out." "I would like that." Finn said and as they share another kiss this was very involved. _

_Quinn walked to Artie. "You want to come over and pick a song." Quinn said and Artie responded, "Sure." "I figure your good with rap and I can't rap. So what about Linkin Park?" Quinn asked and Artie responded, "You listen to Linkin Park." "Hey I could have depth." Quinn told Artie with a grin. "Okay." Artie said and Quinn gave him the info on how to get to her house. Quinn had lost her chance to get Beth after the hot sauce incident but she needed to focus on something else right now.._

_**Quinn and Artie-**_

_Artie came in and Quinn offered from him to come to the living room. "What song do you preferred?" Artie asked and Quinn responded, "You want a drink or something..." "My voice can't stand a soda." Artie said and Quinn gave him a pepsi. _

_"I like Numb." Quinn said and Artie responded, "I think the song is good but it will be more you then me." "What about Somewhere I belong?" Quinn asked and Artie responded, "Could you hit those notes?" Quinn went to hit them and Artie was pleased but seemed it needed a little work._

_Quinn paused and remember everything about the summer to this point. She sang the chorus and Artie did his rap part. _

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be anything till I break away from me**_

_**I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

_Artie clapped and Quinn laughed about how good that was. "That was good." Artie said and Quinn was happy that she was doing something right. _

_**Rachel **__was looking around she made a non-filling dinner for him because if she was going to break her plan about having sex with Finn. She needed to do this right. To think about her future she needs to minus Kurt out of it because it will only hold her back. I mean cheating six years in advance didn't seem like a mistake. _

_**Quinn **__had her phone in her back pocket and she sat on it. She took it out of her pocket and set it on the table it made a call.._

_**Rachel **__went over to the phone and put it to her ear. _

_"If I may ask, what caused you to change?" Artie asked and Quinn responded, "I had feelings for someone and I was thinking I must be going crazy." Artie shook his head because he didn't understand. "I dated Brittany." Artie said and Quinn responded, "Brittany has a charm to her and you must have really been something special to her she chose you over Santana." _

_That made Artie smile and Rachel was about to say something. "Who was it?" Artie asked and Quinn responded, "You can't tell anyone..It was Rachel. I have a crush on Rachel." _

_Rachel dropped the phone which disconnected the call. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Undeniable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part__** Two**_

_**PRESENT**_

_Brittany walked into school early as she entered the gym as she had a lot of memories...__**Cheerleading tryout, practice and singing Run the World when she became senior class president. **__She walked through the halls and saw Gary all over Jana. Jana walked to Brittany. _

_"Hey Ms. Pierece." Jana said and Brittany responded, "I'm good just roaming the halls and I don't have to class." "A lot of changes." Jana said and then she heard a slushee hit someone. Brittany saw the victim was Dianna who was about to change Joan down. Xavier and William was trying to hold her back but then the guys almost started to fight. Brittany rolled her eyes..._

_Later on in the teacher's lounge..._

_"It's like I'm back in high school except I'm not wearing a cheerleading outfit. Is coach Sue still..." Brittany talking to Mr. Schuster and he responded, "She's been challenging the cheerios to see how many they could slushee a week." "That's screw up especially what happened to Demi's car." Brittany said and Santana walked in they share what happened. "No one has ever taken it this far..." Santana said..._

_For five years Finn as work for his step-father while going to school to become a music teacher like Mr. Schuster. He was going to graduated school. Rachel and him would no more because of Quinn and it was hard for them all to be in the same room together but now it's much better._

_**"Finn..." **__Rachel said softly and Finn turned around he was happy to see her. So they exchanged greetings and Rachel got down to business. "I am working with Mr. Schuster right now with Glee and one of the girls who's been picked on had her tire slash. She doesn't have a spare and I will pay for it..." Rachel said and Finn asked, "What happened?" Rachel explained the whole thing and Finn wasn't happy. _

_"I'll tow it here and we will have done by tonight." Finn said and Rachel thank him so they caught up then we heard..."Why are you here?" the nasal woman screech from down the hall and it was Sugar. "You are supposed to be in Broadway breaking eardrums or something." Sugar said and Rachel looked at her then Finn. "You two must still be together." Rachel said and Sugar asked, "Jealous?" "Thank you Finn." Rachel said and walked off. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Undeniable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part__** Three**_

_Demi was getting her books from her locker and A.J walked to her. "How are you?" A.j asked and Demi responded, "My mother isn't stopping wanting to transfer me and Kristina has called me every three hours." "We're concerned about you." A.J said and Demi starts to walk with him. "Who would do this to you?" A.J asked and Demi looked right at Jasmine and turned to A.J. "I got a suspect." Demi said and Jana was standing with Gary. _

_"I believe we had a great time last night." Jana said and Gary responded, "Your mother seems to like me and I think your sister's grilling proition of the date was like miltary training." "Quinn will talk to her about that." Jana said and Gary walked with her down the hall as they she got slushee. Jana turned around and saw it was cheerio uniforms who did it. _

_Lori and Joan walked in with Jasmine as a new girl walked in with red hair very punk out which caught the eyes of Xavier and WIlliam. "Excuse me the skanks don't meet here." Joan said and the new girl asked, "Why are you and Lorie here?"_

_Demi and Kristina giggled about that. _

_"Actually I'm here to audition." The girl said and Jana walked in with her jacket around her arm. "I'm sure mr. Schuster will be here soon or his aids." Jana said and Brittana walked in then Jana introduced the girl. The girl said her name was Stevie and wanted to join, Santana had no problem but told her she had to audition. Stevie has a gultar in her case and whipped it out. She did a acoustic version of Danni California from Red Hot Chilli Peppers then Santana like it. "Love the hair and your so in..." Santana said and looked at Will who nodded to approve it. _

_Will walked in to give the announcement..._

_"Okay Joan and Lori your out." Will simply said and added, "Until we find out who ruinned Demi's tire you two are banned from New Directions." Santana and Brittany was shocked as Rachel and Quinn came in they would caught up on what just happened. "Wait! Wait! We didn't do anything!" Lori yelled and Brittany responded, "You don't deserve to be here because you slushee and I know Coach Sue told you to come here to spy." _

_Will then added, "If you find out who destroy Demi's tire you could come back in but everyone in the club gets to sing anything they want right to your face...They could pick any song they pick..." Joan and Lori left quietly. _

_"Everyone else this week it's going to be Duets with a twist and to explain the rules the two-time Duet champion Quinn Fabray." Will said and Quinn walked to the center. _

_"To win duets your partner as to be your friend, girlfriend, boyfriend or just someone you sound good with. Now this is the twist there will be two teams of three and two team of two. The team of three as to choose the two to try and win it. You want to win you will trust each other and since there will be four teams. The four of us will be your mentors and I will pick my team of two...Jana and Gary." Quinn said and then stuck out her tongue at Rachel... _

_Rachel walked to the center..."I will pick by three and they will be A.J, Kristina and Demi." Rachel said and Santana then shook her head as she walked to the middle, "I will take Stevie, William and Xavier." Santana said and Brittany got Jasmine and Dianna..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Undeniable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_The following morning Rachel came into the shop and Finn was waiting for her. "Hi." Finn said and Rachel knew that look. "What's going on?" Rachel asked and Finn walked over to the tire he replace to show a part of the cheerio outfit. "It could have torn off or someone put it there." Finn told his ex and added, "There's more." He showed a part to the car..."It's the breaks someone cut the break line." Finn told Rachel and the diva's face said it all. "I'll pay for all the damages.." Rachel was stunned and Finn responded, "This is bad Rachel they wanted Demi dead." _

_Rachel came to school and meet the other three girls. _

_"They cut the break line." Santana said and added, "Fuck! What is Coach Sue teaching them?" "I think we should find out." Quinn said as they would walking in the teacher's lounge Sue saw them walking to her as Will was observing this. "One of your cheerios tried to killed Demi." Santana said and Sue responded, "Well hello to you too. Why would one of my Cheerios do that?" _

_"Because slushee is at a all time high and I could name a certain captain who's been targeting Demi." Rachel said and Coach Sue responded, "As for the slushees it's good compeition to show me who wants to be captain but that's where I draw the line when it comes to conspiacy to committ murder." "Someone cut the break line." Will listened to this and Sue told them all to come with her. _

_All the cheerios would in the gym as Sue walked in._

_"Now I want to make myself clear I'm here to win championships not to mold inmates. Until the person who destroy miss Demi Jennings car is found out we will go to weekend practices if you don't like it then turn in your uniforms! Whatever you do in this school I will not care but when it almost cost someone there life..." Sue said and Joan raised her hand. _

_"Jasmine did it. She did it because Demi was seen with Kristina and her dike feelings is making her crazy." Joan said. _

_"Joan turn in your uniform like I say as long as I could throw you the air I don't care what you are but I will never have that talk in here so get out!" Sue screamed and Joan hang her head then left. _

_The four left they spend the afternoon getting everyone ready for the contest. The next afternoon Quinn introduced Jana and Gary...They did the Tony Bennett and Amy Whinehouse duet..._

_Santana introduced it will be William and Xavier doing Intergalatic from the Beastie Boys...Brittany's team did River Deep, Mountain High...Dianna and Jasmine worked it really good then last but not least was Rachel's team which was A.j and Kristina because Demi wasn't into it as much. They did Take Me Or Leave Me and so everyone voted not for themselves. The winner was by one vote...Quinn's team...Rachel gave her girl a hug... _

_"That's three times." Quinn said to her friends and Demi was looking around to everyone. She wasn't into Take Me Or Leave Me because it was her and Jasmine's song. Now it might sound weird but it was the first song they kissed too... She looked at A.J and gave him a big hug for taking over and Kristina gave her one. Jasmine looked over to see this and felt like shit all over again._

_As the four wrapped up for the night there would walking in the parking lot...There was someone over by the car who looked like she got the hell beat out of her. The girls picked up the speed and it was Joan who was over the car with a gut wound. "Brittany call the police!" Santana yelled and Santana tried to stop the bleeding..._

_**And that was a cliff-hanger**_


End file.
